The Fault In Human Kind
by FlowerGirly
Summary: Modernverse, military based -inspired by Attack On Titan. I'm so bad with summarys *cries*. The story revolves around Pingy, Dun and Yu Jin, includes many characters! Its a romance filled with adventure, comedy and fun! WARNING: Bad language and SMUT;)! XiahouDun/GuanPing Xiahou Dun/Yu Jin


**The Fault in Human Kind**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1: What happens next?<strong>_

* * *

><p><strong>AN: Hello there my dear mustard jars! It's good to be back with another Xiahou DunxGuan Ping fanfic ^-^. Of course this won't mean I won't carry on the rest of my stories. I'd never abandon my babies ****, I've just been so excited about this new idea for a story. I really hope you mustard jars enjoy it, and let me know what you think: D **

**Characters involved: Guan Ping, Xiahou Dun, Yu Jin, Gan Ning, Ling Tong, Cao Cao, Jiang Wei, Zhang He, Cao Pi, Ma Chao, Huang Gai, Zhang Jiao, Jia Xu, Deng Ai, Huang Zhong and many more later on **

_..._

* * *

><p><em>Upon joining the army I had sworn this oath, my life belonged to my country.<em>

It's been a year now, it was a long, slow year, not as eventful as I had imagined it, and though I had learned a lot, I still dreamed of bigger things. This was only the start.

I joined the army.

My father is a farmer, we live in the country side. I have two brothers and a sister, I differ from my brothers in many ways, in fact you'd probably wonder what makes a farm boy want to join the military. It seems like a strange thing to do, I mean in the farm you learn many things, you're taught that you reap what you sow, the more effort and hard work you put in it, the more you will be rewarded for your efforts, you're taught to look after nature, be gentle with it, to look out for animals and plants. It's like a completely different world to the world of war.

When you're taught that your life is not your own, whether you work hard or not, in the end you'll die, and who knows when, maybe today, maybe tomorrow, if you're lucky you live a week longer, maybe a month, a few more years? In the end you know what path you're walking.

It's a path to death.

But that never stopped me, it only made me want to walk on further, I wanted to feel as though I had more of a purpose than plain agriculture and animal care, I wanted to wake up to something different every day. I wanted to look forward to tomorrow, to be intrigued by the secrets that await me.

Though father had disagreed strongly, he changed his mind in the end, he knew there was nothing he could do to stop me from pursuing my dreams. My younger brother Suo is the complete opposite of me, he likes nature and peace, and he despises war greatly. As for Xing he didn't ever seem to mind what life had in store for him, he was satisfied with what fate had offered him. As for my sister, she was also a fighter, I'm actually very glad that she's not eighteen yet, or she would be the first one here.

I wouldn't want that. I just believe that war is not for women, not a matter of inequality, or that they are inferior, but I think that women are like fine china, fragile, if you don't take good care of them, they would fall and break apart. I mean they should really leave something for the men to do, let us be filled with pride and feel honoured that we are doing something for them.

Women take care of us, our fathers, our brothers and sisters, our uncles, our grandfathers. They care and protect, they love and suffer for our sake, it's time we did something, and they've really done more than enough, now it's our turn...

Life in the army didn't turn out as exciting as I had thought it to be. As a recruit you don't receive much of a chance, and you're often treated as a newbie no matter how much training you'll take, others look down on you because they assume you don't understand the meaning of war, because they know better.

After a year of training now is the real thing, everything before now was mere child's play. This is when things get serious.

* * *

><p><em>I personally held much respect for him. I would definitely want to begin my military career beside him. <em>

_I want to be strong._

_I want to fight._

The one eyed man was the most spoken about around the camp. He was known for his ruthlessness, he was tough, brutally cynical and only cared for what fit his interest. But then again no one was baby sitting around here, they're raising an army. Though he didn't try, he was easily liked and appeared popular among the amateur soldiers.

Guan Ping had gotten so carried away with his thoughts that he hadn't noticed himself staring at Xiahou Dun as he sat between the other cadets. They all gathered around him filled with curiosity, wanting to know what it was like to be on a real battlefield. Each one introduced himself in hopes he'd pick them to join his faction.

_After a year of training and preparation it was the time for all recruits to begin their journey. It was the time everyone was divided into groups to serve different duties. If you were really unlucky to not be chosen you'd end up as a substitute or you'd be discharged. If you were a little more fortunate than the unfortunate you might be added to a faction for the sake of filling space. Each faction had to have two hundred and seventy soldiers. That may sound like a big number, but it's not, comparing to the amount of officer cadets that join every year, there are always many who end up without a division._

_Being without a faction is military career suicide._

_The doom of every officer cadet..._

_So to be selected you had to prove you are worthy. How? By exhibiting all the skills you had learnt the past year. As easy as it sounds, there are five Colonels in charge, Colonel Huang Gai, Colonel Huang Zhong, Colonel Deng Ai, Colonel Zhang Jiao, and Colonel Xiahou Dun. Of course being the youngest veteran amongst them, everyone is attracted to Colonel Xiahou Dun. Colonel Zhang Jiao was infamous for brainwashing his division into believing everything is related to the heavens, even when he punishes someone for doing something wrong, he blames the heavens. Apparently it was the will of the heavens that you should be treated like shit, and you should shut the fuck up because otherwise you'll be disagreeing with the heavens. 'Oh what a vile sin' Talk about bullshit. What is more annoying, is that all those you thought would never fall for such garbage had all become brain washed to preach what he had taught them. _

_As for Colonel Huang Gai, he's in charge of the navy, the last thing I would like to do is die buried in the sea. I'd rather have a grave for people to remember me, than to be eaten by flesh eating fish, or to be lost in the sea and never found. On the other hand Colonel Huang Zhong is in charge of the air force; similarly I would rather not explode in the air, or die in a plane crash. I'd rather stay alive for as long as I can. _

_I joined the army to fight, not to die an early death. As strange as that sounds, after all, joining an army is a definite guarantee for an early death._

_General Deng Ai is as normal as it can get, a casual life, fighting for your country till you die. Kind of boring if you ask me._

_Colonel Xiahou Dun... Joining the army I had hoped for a life of adventure, to still be able to stay strong even in the face of danger, to be able to find a way out when it seems like it's over. Somehow I think I can experience all these things by his side. It's really strange, and I can't seem to find a name to call it, but I don't know why I want to be by his side so badly. It's almost like I'm obsessed with him, but I can't find a reason for my obsession. I'm not very different from the rest, I think everyone here would hope for the same. Sadly I can't even think of a good reason for him to notice me, or to even want me by his side. It's not that I lack confidence in myself, it's just I know my ability, and how much I can do, I can't say that I have something special about me, or that I'll ever be noticed among all these people. I'm just one person out of five thousand in this camp. _

_Father help me, What do I do?_

Guan Ping received a hard kick under the table from Ma Chao. He looked around confused as to why he kicked him, only to notice everyone around the table staring at him, he blinked a few times, embarrassed when he realised that he was still staring at Xiahou Dun all that time. He turned to Ma Chao, as though he waited for him to reassure him that there was no good reason for everyone to stare at him that way. Did he do something wrong?

"Why aren't you eating? If you're not hungry then pass it over" Ma Chao joked, as he was sure Guan Ping had drifted away with his thoughts again.

He swallowed a lump in his throat, catching a glimpse of Dun's face, only to find him still looking at him. He immediately felt his body temperature rise, as he felt so nervous by all the attention, and the eyes of the rest of his comrades boring into him. Guan Ping hated such awkward situations; he wasn't very good at speaking in public and hated being the centre of attention.

"You haven't touched that, have you?" Xiahou Dun asked.

Guan Ping almost jumped in surprise when he realised the question was directed at him. "N-n-no sir" He stuttered, struggling to let the words out.

"Pass it over" Dun commanded.

Guan Ping reacted immediately, passing it to Ma Chao who passed onto someone else till it reached the commander. Guan Ping folded his arms; his gaze was fixed to the ground, as though he was guilty though he was sure he hadn't done something wrong. He squeezed his arm under the table, trying to keep himself together, he couldn't figure out why he had become so worked up.

"Right" Xiahou Dun took a look at the plate, and passed it to Zhang He. "Here, give it back to him" He ordered, as he got up leaving the hall. Everyone looked around the table confused as to what that was about.

Guan Ping gave his plate to Ma Chao as soon as he got it back. "Here you can have it, I'm not hungry"

"I was just messing with you man, come on eat up, tomorrow's going to be a long day" He told him, patting him on the shoulder, as he left, and soon everyone else left too.

Guan Ping sighed, putting his hand on his face. What Ma Chao said was right, but he really didn't feel like eating.

_That was so nerve wracking._

_I must have made such a fool of myself. Why did I get so nervous? Why was everyone looking at me? I'm so confused and lost at the same time. That really scared me._

_Father help me._

He let out a heavy sigh.

* * *

><p>The next morning Guan Ping woke up to a loud sound of bickering. He looked around not finding anyone in their beds. Worrying that he might have slept over, he jumped out of bed, rushing to change into his uniform he stepped outside only to find a huge crowd standing watching something. Curious as what was happening he pushed his way through the tall men till he found himself a good view.<p>

"Please sir! We have families to feed!"

"We're really sorry, please forgive us, it won't happen again!" The men pleaded.

"Take them to prison till I figure out what to do with them" Xiahou Dun commanded, as he dusted his hands, walking away as a group of soldiers gathered to arrest the two men.

"What's going on?" Guan Ping asked Zhang He, as he struggled to put the pieces together and had no idea what was going on.

"Outrageous! Disgusting! Those heartless men were in charge of cleaning the chicken and weighing it before sending it to the kitchen. They took out some of the chicken and replaced it with bricks to make it look like there was more there when it was weighed. They were stealing our rations to sell them in the market in town to make more money for themselves, those ungraceful beasts!" Zhang He spoke in his over exaggerated tone.

Surprised at what he heard, it all made sense now, the food they were being provided was never enough because it was stolen; the Colonel had noticed that yesterday when he saw Guan Ping's plate. It was rather shocking that those people dared to do that, they were stealing from those who swore to defend their country so that they could live in peace with their families.

_So selfish, human hearts will always be consumed by greed._

"What are you all standing around for? Don't be late for the formation, Commander Yu Jin will be observing the parade!" Xiahou Dun yelled, he was clearly pissed off at what had happened.

_Marshal Yu Jin... Worst of the worst, you'd think nothing is scarier than death once you join the army, but that's not true. Marshal Yu Jin is scarier than the devil himself, he is known to have trained soldiers into elites, infamous for his harsh punishments and strong sense of discipline he could even make a grown man cry of fear in his presence. Even the slackers became the most energetic and hard working when he was around. _

_The last thing I would want is to be dealing with him. My only fear right now is becoming part of a squad, I've never been good at getting people to notice me, I'm afraid I've always been invisible wherever I go. Even now, just among the other recruits hardly anyone even acknowledges my existence. I have a week to make a change, but I'm scared of failing._

_What if I don't make it?_

* * *

><p>"Forward! March!" Xiahou Dun yelled. As the rest of the head generals sat and observed the trainees. Yu Jin watched them one by one. All were performing as good as it could get, it was clear that the selecting was going to be a tough choice. Or more like the presence of Marshal Yu Jin had made a big difference. There were obviously faults somewhere, if you were Yu Jin you saw every little problem no matter how small it was.<p>

"Fall in!" Xiahou Dun commanded. As the rest of the colonels chattered away to each other, they discussed how Dun was a great addition, in sense that he was going around yelling since they were all getting too old for that.

The soldiers did as they were told; they stood in a ready position to execute the next command. "Open ranks!" Yu Jin commanded, overtaking from Dun, the ringing of his penetrating voice shook a few soldiers while the rest resisted the urge to react. Unlike Dun who had a calm but loud voice, Jin's was uncomfortably orotund.

Xiahou Dun saluted and then positioned his hands behind him taking a step back for the commander to take over.

Walking in between the groups of cadets, wearing his usual deadly glare on his face. He yelled, "Attention!" his voice caused a few more of the cadets to tremble.

"Sir!" They all replied, positioning their hands by their head in a salute gesture.

"What was that? Are you little girls or soldiers!?" He yelled loudly. "Attention!"

"Sir!" Most of them yelled as high as their voices could go.

"You can't even cause the earth to tremble in your presence, you fucking bastards! If that was the best you could do, then you've assigned in the wrong place, go join a fucking circus!" Yu Jin snapped, as though he was offended by how inexperienced the soldiers were.

Turning to a voice he had found annoyingly high pitched for man. "Who are you?!" He yelled in Zhang He's face.

"Officer Cadet number 3784 sir, Zhang He!" He replied.

"Zhang He? Did you think this is a beauty contest? What the fuck is wrong with your face? Don't you know this is war, a fucking bomb goes off and there you go, you can kiss your twat face goodbye" He spoke harshly, his language as foul as usual.

Zhang He acted as though he was gob smacked by the hurtful words, but what Yu Jin had said was true in a way, they were in an army after all.

"Surprised you did I?" He asked. "Colonel, bring me water" He ordered Xiahou Dun. Dun immediately saluted and went to retrieve the item he was asked for.

Upon returning he handed it to him, assuming he was going to drink it, the soldiers raised their eyebrows when they saw him pouring it on the soil. "Bend down, pick it up and put it on your face" He ordered, Zhang He's eyes widened, by the command.

"Now!" He yelled, causing him to jump. He bent down slowly, feeling just disgusted by touching it, let alone having to put it on his face. Everyone watched horrified at when their turn would come. Yu Jin bent down grabbing as much as he could and shoved it into the cadet's face. "Keeping doing that till I order you to stop you fucking piss head"

Getting back up onto his feet he addressed the next officer cadet. "And you are?"

"Officer cadet number 3783 sir, Gan Ning!" He saluted, his movements were sharp and strong, so far probably the best display.

"Do you have sympathy for your ally?" He asked, his tone sounding rather strange. It was an obvious to be some sort of trap.

Thinking about it before coming to a reply, if he said no he'd be classed a traitor, swallowing the lump in his throat. "Yes sir!" He tried to sound definite about his answer but his voice quaked without his control.

The Marshal walked away from him without a word. Exchanging glances with Dun for reassurance, his heart sank when Dun avoided his gaze turning his head to face the other side. Yu Jin returned to him with an intimidating neutral expression on his face. "You feel sorry for him then go help him" He ordered placing a lump of mud in Ning's hand. Gan Ning looked around helplessly not sure of what to do. "MOVE!" Yu Jin's screamed at him, the small distance made it all the more uncomfortably scary. Gan Ning hurried to Zhang He smearing more mud on his face.

The crowd remained holding their breaths.

Approaching the next cadet, the despicable man looked back at Xiahou Dun for a second. Dun avoided his gaze hoping that he won't have to face his wrath. Turning back to the cadet he questioned; "Do you have sympathy for your comrade?"

Without much thinking or hesitation Cao Pi replied "No sir!"

"What a heartless bastard... Go run around this formation" Yu Jin demanded his tone slightly calmer than before.

Cao Pi complied without question.

Xiahou Dun watched his eyebrows furrowed at the commander's ways. There was simply no winning with him.

"You!" Yu Jin pointed to a small figure standing behind a few of the taller men. The front row turned their heads towards Guan Ping. Spikes of nerves rushed through his body, when his prayers that Yu Jin wouldn't pick on him had failed. "Come over here." Yu Jin requested, pointing to where Cao Pi was standing earlier.

Guan Ping walked their nervously, holding his breath in the process, his anxiety increasing when he noticed Xiahou Dun observing him.

Walking closer to the son of Guan Yu, the Marshal stood close to him, invading his nonexistent personal space. "What's your name soldier?" Yu Jin's tone of voice was eerily calm.

Guan Ping swallowed hard, avoiding looking up at the tall man, his gaze remained on Yu Jin's chest level. "Cadet number 3796, Guan Ping, sir" Guan Ping spoke quietly.

"What was that?!" Yu Jin asked, moving his head closer.

"Cadet number 3796, Guan Ping, sir" Guan Ping tried to raise his voice but it was still difficult to hear.

"Guan Ping, why did you join the army?" Yu Jin asked.

Guan Ping tried to bring himself to answer, but his nervousness had gone wild and he had lost control of himself. He felt lightheaded and short of breath, and slowly his vision began to blur as well.

"Marshal" Xiahou Dun called; he immediately moved to help, placing his arm in front of Yu Jin to push him back. Yu Jin gave him a deathly glare as though he was questioning how Dun even dared. The rest of the cadet's eyes widened, each one of them exchanging glances, but Yu Jin complied moving back. He didn't say a word to Dun which both surprised the crowd and caused them to wonder. Yu Jin was never easy with anyone, he never lets things pass.

Xiahou Dun placed his arm over Guan Ping's shoulder pulling him away from the crowd as Yu Jin resumed his harassment.

"Are you alright, cadet?" He asked handing him a bottle of cold water.

Guan Ping took it from his hand, attempting to hold himself up, he tried to focus his vision but the dizziness wouldn't leave.

"Sit down, till you feel better" Xiahou Dun suggested, aiding him to sit down on the ground. Guan Ping lowered his head as he attempted to catch his breath.

Moments later it all sank back. He lifted his head up slowly observing his surroundings, the sounds of Yu Jin's barking was present again. The formation was still there, pale ghostly faces as the fear was creeping through their veins. Turning to his right Guan Ping saw Xiahou Dun sitting next to him with his legs crossed.

Xiahou Dun turned to him. "How you feeling?"

"I'm okay..." Guan Ping turned to the bottle of cold water and gulped it all down as though his life depended on it.

There it was his chance. Though he might have blown it in front of the rest of the commanders it's probably the last chance he'd get to be alone with the commander. Here it was, his chance to introduce himself. But Guan Ping wasn't so good with these things. Noticing that the commander was occupied with the parade, Guan Ping studied his features up close. He was more handsome than he had imagined. His collarbone, his beard, his six pack that isn't very hard to miss with such a tight top, his muscles, his hair... Everything about him was so perfect.

_Father... What's wrong with me, I have an unhealthy obsession with a man. _

Guan Ping looked away, giving himself a light slap to the face to wake up from his strange day dreams.

Xiahou Dun turned to him, an eyebrow raised, wondering what the hell the youth was doing.

Guan Ping looked away awkwardly, wishing he hadn't done that. The silence was even more awkward. Or maybe that was more for Guan Ping who couldn't get himself to think straight.

* * *

><p>That day was long and slow, and of course Guan Ping hadn't said a word to Dun, and was busy beating himself up for it now.<p>

The rest of the cadets were happy to finally get rid of the demon Yu Jin, nonetheless they would still have to deal with him the next day.

* * *

><p>And so the intimidation carried on the next day. The early morning parade was like an early morning torture session.<p>

"You fucking piss heads, you think you're joining an army? Most of you might as well go hang yourselves, you're live stock, not soldiers. We don't need big numbers, we need beasts! We want to create monsters that will destroy anything they come across. The only shit you're all capable of destroying is a fucking bird house!" Yu Jin carried on ranting about how worthless the new cadets were.

_His voice felt so distant, but it was still as clear as ever. _

Yu Jin tried to calm his breathing. The sweat was dripping down his face, and the rest of the soldiers also, as the sun's burning heat made the morning exercises more harder than ever. Yu Jin's lack of mercy made it feel like hell.

Xiahou Dun handed the Marshal a bottle of cold water, Yu Jin emptied it onto himself instead of drinking it to help himself cool down. Suddenly he furrowed his eyebrows his already small eyes looked sharper as his eyes searched the crowd.

"Where's that pisshead from yesterday?" He questioned an angry expression on his face. The cadets looked around in search for who he could mean, until they realised Guan Ping wasn't present.

"Forward! March!" He ordered, as he stomped angrily towards the cadet chambers. After awhile of searching he spotted the resting youth, he was sound asleep without a care in the world. The sight only frustrated Yu Jin more, he looked like he would start breathing fire any minute.

His hand grabbed Guan Ping by the shirt violently. Guan Ping jumped from his peaceful sleep, scared when he saw Yu Jin standing above him.

"Get fucking changed right now!" Yu Jin's voice echoed against the walls, causing the hairs at the back of Guan Ping's neck to stand up.

He sprang up quickly, feeling uncomfortable that he had to change in front of him but he didn't have much of a choice as it seemed. Yu Jin didn't even bother to look away or anything, he just casually watched him like it was normal or something.

As soon as he was finished, he was clenched by his arm violently. Oh how unlucky you were if Yu Jin remembered your face. The rest of the formation watched as Yu Jin dragged the scared looking youth by the arm. He threw him on the floor angrily. "Fucking do a thousand press ups! No one fucking dares to miss my fucking formation. You're already on my black list so start moving!" Yu Jin yelled at the top of his lungs.

The cadets watched with ill expressions on their faces.

"Who fucking told you to stop! I'm not fucking around here! If I see any of you slacking off you're going to wish your mum never had you!" He continued to bark since he didn't really command for the marching to stop to begin with.

Xiahou Dun strolled over to him. "Calm down, you're getting too worked up" He patted him on the shoulder.

"These pissheads think I'm joking around" He complained.

Guan Ping paused for a minute studying the two, their interaction was really weird in a sense. He tried to analyze the way they look at each other. It was really weird how no one else could do or say the things Dun said to Yu Jin and get away with it.

Xiahou Dun raised an eyebrow at Ping, noticing Xiahou Dun's expression Yu Jin turned, but Guan Ping had resumed to doing his press ups and even at a faster pace praying to god to have mercy on his pathetic soul.

Yu Jin glared at him suspiciously. Moving closer, he rested his foot on his back adding more weight on him. "I think you're too soft on them colonel" Yu Jin announced calmly.

"They're still young and inexperienced" Xiahou Dun explained folding his arms.

"We're not messing around here; we're trying to raise an army"

"Anyone stood out to you yet?" Xiahou Dun smirked revealing a dimple on his right cheek.

"They're all useless pieces of shit, however your nephew doesn't look too bad, he might need a bit of work, but I like his attitude" Yu Jin explained.

Guan Ping raised his eyebrows. _Nephew? Wait what? Cao Pi is Xiahou Dun's nephew?!_

Yu Jin turned to Guan Ping "Turn your fucking head over there" he kicked him for eavesdropping on his superiors. "What about you? You got your eyes on someone?"

"Not really, the rest of the commanders have already started to make their lists, I don't think we'll have an interesting bunch this year" Xiahou Dun explained.

Yu Jin nodded in agreement, taking his shirt off, he threw it onto Dun. "Hold onto it for me" He requested. His body is extremely hot; he had perfect arm and chest muscles, toned in every perfect way. His abs were irresistible to touch, the sight in itself was enough of a turn on. Xiahou Dun smirked cheekily. Both the men turned to watch Guan Ping's face, who was clearly uncomfortable being around his commanding officer without his top on. Making it worst Yu Jin sat down onto Guan Ping's back, of course Ping wouldn't be able to hold his weight and just collapsed. His face flushed red as he turned his face, an uncomfortable tingle rushed through his body.

_Father help, this is sexual harassment!_

* * *

><p><strong>Like it? Review and press the follow button! <strong>

**More chapters to come soon! :D**


End file.
